Mother and cub
by Tink's Emalia
Summary: River gets shot, The Doctor and Amy set out to avenge her. I'd say more but then it would be SPOILERS! This story was helped along by my friend Taylor Radican. We wrote it together. Please review!


"Doctor!" River called, running down the dark alley way,"Doctor, Help!"

What is it my love" The Doctor replied

"The silence" River panted, limping over to him, "Madame Kavarian" She collapsed onto the ground " Help me Sweetie"

"What,where are they?" The Doctor said helping River up off the ground.

" They found me, I tried to fight them" She struggled to stay standing, and when she removed her hand from the side of her white blouse it was covered in blood. " She got me"

"Do you have any idea of where they are my love" He said helping River get to the TARDIS

"No," She groaned, leaning against him, " i blacked out after she shot me" Suddenly, she fell to the ground, despite the Doctors gentle hold on her arm. " I can't"

"River yo'veu got to hold on until we get to the TARDIS to get you medical attention" The Doctor said while struggling to get her back to the TARDIS

" Sweetie" She whispered, ", I love you" She leaned heavily against him, and her voice was slurred as if she was fighting to hide the pain. " its too hard to walk, can you carry me?

"I love you too and I'll be lost if you die now" He says as he picks up River rushing to the TARDIS as fast as he can.

" Sweetie?" River opened her eyes as the Tardis came into view. "am i going to live?" "Yes,yes you will"He said panting rushing into the TARDIS and into the medical bay " I will fix you up the best i can"

" I'm so cold, " She whimpered clutching his hand. "everything is going black."

"Hold on,Hold on,HOLD ON " He says furiously trying to heal her.

" Doctor?" River whispered, tears falling down her face, " Doctor, Sweetie, I Love you, I always have, i just need you to know that"

"River..." The Doctor says with tears falling down his face "Please don't leave me..."

" Oh, Sweetie" River reached up to touch his face, brushing a tear from his eye, " I hope i don't have to"

"River...I love you" He said as he went down to kiss River.

"I love you too, Sweetie, with all my heart." she kissed him back, " call Amy, and Rory. You have to get the bullet out, its the only way ill live."

"You just stay right here,I'll go get them for you" The Doctor walks out into the main console room and travels to the Pond's house.

River lay on the cot, wishing she had not asked him to leave. The pain was worse now, and she was dizzy. Her mouth was dry as sandpaper. "Doctor" She whimpered. "Please come back, bring mum. I need Mum."

The Doctor hears her request and walks up to the house of the Pond's and knocks on the door.

" Hello" Amy answers. She sees the Doctor standing there, his shirt covered in blood, tears on his face. She instantly fears the worst. "Doctor? Please tell me what happened?"

It's River..."The Doctor says wiping a tear off "She's hurt.."

"No!" Amy gasps, " Take me to her, Take me to my daughter."

"Follow me,she wanted to see you" The Doctor guides Amy to the medical bay of the TARDIS where River lies.

"Melody!" Amy runs forward and grasps her daughters hand. " Please be OK. Melody, please , say something." She turns to the Doctor. " Can you save her?"

"I'll be darned if i can't"The Doctor says preparing to attempt to heal River.

Suddenly, she moaned, "Mum?" The warm, comforting hand that held her own seemed to give her strength. " Mum, are you alright? you're crying, I've hardly ever seen you cry"

"You're hurt Melody..."Amy says crying "It's hard for a mother to see her own child hurt"

" Oh, Mum" River tried to sit up, but fell back, " ow" She gripped Amy's hand, "I'm sorry Mum"

"Hold on Melody...,just hold on The Doctor is going to try to help you..."Amy grips harder on River's hand crying more than she was before.

" I'm scared. I cant remember when I've been this scared, but now, " She began sobbing, " everything's going black, I'm dizzy , it hurts, " she looked into her mother's scared eyes, " i don't want to leave you"

"I won't until you're well enough to get back on your feet" Amy says while The Doctor comes over with the proper medical equipment to heal River

"Mum" River says, " Will i live? " she watches her mother's face " I 'm just so cold, and I've already fainted twice"

"I believe from the bottom of my heart you will..." Amy says as The Doctor sedates River to numb the pain of taking the bullet out.

" Doctor" Amy turns to her friend, " Please save her. Don't let my daughter die"

"Ohhh I don't plan on it, I promised her I would fight as hard as I could to save her in any problem" He says as he takes the bullet out of River.

Amy turns green as she sees the bullet. "Doctor," she says , gripping the medical table.

"What Amy?"He says as he starts to patch up the wound and stop the bleeding.

Amy takes a deep breath, willing herself not to faint. " Was she worse, earlier? was she this panicked?"

"Yes,she was attacked by The Silence and shot by Madame Karvarian."The Doctor says finishing patching up the wound and helping Amy stand afterward.

" oh!" Amy gasps, " Thats horrible!" She wiped a tear from her eye, feeling relief at seeing her daughter out of pain for the moment. " She'll be alright?"

"Yes,she should recover in the next couple of days" He says wiping a tear off Amy's cheek" Thank you!" Amy's voice fills with emotion and she begins sobbing against the Doctor's shoulder. "thank you for saving my daughter"

"Anything for you or River" The Doctor starts to hug Amy.

" You've always been here, through everything, even as a child, when you weren't there, you were, in a way, if that makes sense?" she allowed him to hold her, " You've saved me, now you've saved my daughter"

"Yes i was and i always will be,you,River,and Rory are the lights of my world...without all of you i couldn't go on..."The Doctor says continuing to hug Amy.

" Neither could I" She smiled at him. " When will she wake up?"

"In the hour Amy"The Doctor grateful he was able to save his wife.

Amy moved to sit beside River Song, and rested her head on her daughter's shoulder. " I know you cant hear me Melody, but You're going to be alright."

"Now" The Doctor said straightening his bowie and cleaning his coat "We need to track down The Silence"

" We can't just leave her here!" Amy protested, "Alone!" She shuddered. "What if they find her?"

"She's safe in the TARDIS,if we keep her in here she'll recover faster." The Doctor replies" Good!" Amy says. " I'll come on one condition." She pauses, and her eyes take on a lethal glare. " I KILL madame kavarian!"

**"**Amy...,you know my attitude about killing even if they're our enemy" The Doctor says thinking back about his violent past

" She SHOT my daughter, your WIFE! i believe we can make an exception!"

The Doctor slowly moves his head up towards Amy,rage building up inside of him "Yes,Yes we can""Let's go!" Amy gently squeezed river's hand,"We'll be back soon, Melody" then followed the Doctor out the Tardis door, and into the hot July street

The Doctor hands Amy a phone "Take a picture when you see one,we can know if we're getting close or not"

" Got it" They ran down the street, when Amy suddenly stopped and took a picture. then another, and another. " They're all over, Doctor"

"We're surrounded" The Doctor looks for a way out

A tall woman stepped out from behind a corner, " Well, if it isn't Amy Pond, and The Doctor?"

Rage builds up inside The Doctor hearing the wretched voice of the person that tried to kill his wife "Madame Kavarian..." The Doctor stares at her with a deadly stare.

" You! I tried to get to you, today, but i got your wife, instead." She smiled. "I wasn't going to, but she refused to tell me where you were, so i shot her, she said she loved you, i thought i trained her better than that!"

"She's not your pet Kavarian" The Doctor looks as if he's about to release the great rage of a Timelord on her "You will not win even if you have me surrounded,Im the last son of Gallifrey,I've saved the universe longer than you've been alive,you can't beat me!"

" Or me! " Amy looked for all the world like an enraged mother grizzly bear. "You hurt my daughter, you hurt me!"

"Oh Amy..." Kavarian says standing arrogantly in front of the enraged two "I had you kidnapped for over a year while making you believe you were with The Doctor,how could you be able to even possibly defeat me!"

"You hurt her" Amy snarled. "You hurt my baby" She ran at Kavarian, ignoring the fact that Kavarian was the one with the gun.  
"AMY NO!" The Doctor yelled "No!"

Kavarian tried to shoot Amy but Amy hit the gun out of her hand right as she fired making her miss "SILENCE,GET HER!" The Silence closed in from all sides being held off by The Doctor while Amy frantically choked Kavarian on the ground.

"You .Shot .My. Baby." She slammed Kavarian into the ground over and over again, "You will pay." Kavarian struggled at talking and was being strangled harder and harder

" I'll Kill you Kavarian" Suddenly, Amy felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. "ahh!" She fell back, hurled through the air, landing hard against a tree The Doctor not seeing this Silence that had pushed Amy frantically ran towards that Silence and tackled it onto the ground and running to Amy by the tree

"Amy!" He shook her frantically "Oi!Get up Pond! I need your help!"

"Doctor...finish her off" Amy whispered "Do it for River..."

" Oh, Amy!" The doctor said, brushing her hair back, "I will"

The Doctor got up and ran towards Kavarian still laying on the ground pushing Silence away from him as he ran and he jumped on Kavarian and squeezed as hard as he could on her showing the rage of a Time lord

She pushed him off her, but he was too quick. "For River!" He shouted

He squeezed her neck hearing Kavarian choke and he didn't let up not even for a second he loved River so much that he was willing to kill another living being

She moved no more. The silence ran when their leader fell. And the Doctor staggered over to Amy

"I ... killed her... Amy...I did it... for you... and River..."He said panting very hard and holding Amy's hand

"Shh, It's alright." Amy stood, slowly, keeping her left foot high above the ground, "Let's get back."

"Let's get back to River" The Doctor put Amy's shoulder over his shoulder and helped her walk back to the TARDIS.

They opened the door, and walked to medical wing. "MUM!" River called. She jumped out of bed but didn't make it even 3 steps before she sank to the floor in pain."Oh!"

The Doctor rushed to help River"River.." He kissed her"You can't move that much an hour after you've been shot" Amy looked in comfort at The Doctor knowing he'll get her and River back in good shape.

"But you're carrying Mum!" River looked concerned at her mother and her husband. " Is she alright?"

"Yes,she'll be fine she just got into a fight with a silence...it's fine"The Doctor looked ashamed and proud at the same time "River... I killed Kavarian..."

"Sweetie" River wrapped her arms around his neck , offering him comfort . she knew how hard it was for him to do that, kill another human being

"It's alright my love,i did it for you.." The Doctor said letting River hug him

A low moan from the other end of the room made them both look up . "Mum!"

River turned around in shock it was Kavarian she had blood streaming down her face badly injured,the TARDIS door had been slightly open.

"Mum, Dont Move!" River struggled to her feet , shaking so much she looked like she might faint. She picked up a scalpel of the medical table and began limping toward Kavarian, who held Amy in a choke hold.

"RIVER NO YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF" The Doctor screamed" I don't care!" River screamed back, "That's my MOTHER!" She circled Kavarian. "Not again . You separated us once. not again"

River jabbed the scalpel into Kavarian's neck killing her instantly "Mum,are you OK?" River fell on one knee holding her mother in her arms.

"River! Honey, " Amy wept, "So brave" River held her, ignoring her throbbing wound, and the black spots in front of her eyes, "You'll be fine Mum"

The Doctor rushed over helping them both back up but keeping River in his arms afraid she would fall again. " Take care of Mum first." River looked at him, "I'm fine,really"

The Doctor layed River down on a nearby cot and went to help Amy "Amy,are you alright?"

" Doctor!" Amy cried, " River saved me, I thought Kavarian was dead, " Her eyes closed suddenly. "I'm kinda dizzy"

"You'll be alright" The Doctor scanned Amy with his sonic screwdriver "You have a broken leg it's causing intense pain"

" Is River alright?" Amy asked, ever the concerned mother.

"She'll be alright lets concern about you for the moment" He helps Amy to the nearest medical cot

"Alright" She groaned. "what are you doing, setting the leg

"Yes,it relieves the pain a little" The Doctor props up her leg

" Give me, something, anything to hold on to." Her voice was scared. " You'll put the bone back in place, and i cant handle that much pain alone"

The Doctor brings up some trays with irons bars on the side for her to hold onto,The Doctor puts the bone back into place and fuses it together with his medical equipment"Arggghhh" Amy groaned grabbing hard on the iron bars "You'll have to rest for a little" Said The Doctor

" Help River." She said between sobs. " She's got to be in pain."

The Doctor goes to River "How are you feeling"He said

"I'm fine" She answered, "except for the fact that i just killed Kavarian with a scalpel, ran with a gunshot wound and heard my mother scream in pain while she had her leg fixed." She smiled "so actually, splendid" She said sarcastically

"I've always loved your humor River"The Doctor grins "I'll give a pain relief shot,then you'll have to rest for a little until it heals" The Doctor gives her the shot

" Let me see Mum." River begged, " I have to see her, she needs me right now"

"I can't move her without hurting her River,but i can move your cot next to her's"He said

"Please." She had to see her Mother, Amy's been there for her, after all, she needed to be there for her mother

The Doctor moved River's cot over by Amy close enough to talk to her dear mother.

"Mum!" River reached out to grab her mother's hand. " Mum, i was worried, i heard you screaming, are you alright now?"

Yes,I'm fine it hurts a bit but I'll have to rest here like The Doctor told me to until it heals fully"Amy said

" I'm sorry, Mum" River sighed, "For getting us into this mess"

"It wasn't your fault,it was Kavarian's fault she tried to kill the wife of The Doctor and she ended up getting killed"Amy said

" But you're hurt, and i almost died, scaring you and the Doctor

"It's fine you did what you had to do to save us,I'm grateful and The Doctor's grateful"Amy said smiling

" I Love you, Mum" River said , as she held her mother's hand. "We'll get through this alright"

"I love you too River,The Doctor will take care of us"Amy said smiling and holding River's hand

" Think what a story this will be to tell Dad!" River gave a rare giggle"He'd be mad he wasn't in it"Amy chuckled

"Yes, most likely, Rory the Roman will be upset he didn't get to Ride again" River laughed, beginning to feel drowsy as the painkillers set in

"River go to sleep,you're worn out I'll see you in the morning" Amy said letting go of River's hand and going to rest on her cot

" Yes Mum!" River let her head fall back on the pillow, gave the Doctor a good night kiss, and then closed her eyes. She knew everything would be alright.


End file.
